


Returning to Jazz

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Persona, Infiltration, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Prowl has a hard time seeing Jazz have to activate his program that turns him into a Decepticon for a mission. The real Jazz is under there, but he’s hard to see.





	1. Chapter 1

Prowl hugged Jazz tightly, then let him go as he clasped his hands behind his lower back and began to pace. “You are aware of your mission protocols, then yes?” he asked.

“Yeah, probably need to use a different persona program for it,” Jazz said watching Prowl pace and shivered at the thought.

Prowl’s doorwings flicked in irritation at the thought of the persona program, but he quickly stilled his doorwings and brought them back to a neutral position.

“You are allowed to be worried and such Prowl,” Jazz said.

“I **do** worry about you, Jazz. I prefer not to be reminded of that persona program,” Prowl said

Jazz nodded his helm, decided he wouldn't mention it any more. He understood and didn’t want to hurt Prowl talking about it.

Prowl’s demeanor dropped a degree colder as he tried to push away the emotions of sending Jazz out on this mission. If anything he was mad at himself. He walked to his desk and picked up a data pad. 

Jazz sighed looking over the mission notes again. ::Mirage gonna need help with a persona program,:: he said privately. He went over to kiss the top of Prowl’s helm.

Prowl reached for Jazz’ hand. _::Return safely to me.::_

 _::I will,::_ Jazz said kissing the hand.

“You should go,” Prowl said.

“Right, Will miss you. Relax and calm down love,” he said before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter involves interfacing. If that's your squick, here's your warning.

Mirage entered the safe house, invisible. He made his usual rounds of the house, making sure it was still safe, bug-free, and nothing had been touched since the last time it was used. He closed the door behind him when he was certain all was in place and waited in a corner for Enrage to enter.

Enrage entered growling. “Not going,” he said spinning around to try and leave.

Mirage watched silently from his corner, the stasis box was already open with the cables ready.

Enrage struggled against the procedure, feeling the cables connecting to the port on the back of his helm.

Mirage stepped out from the shadows, dropping his invisibility as he pushed the cable all the way into the port with an audible click.

The program began its job of boxing and compartmentalizing the persona back into a simple program comprised of ones and zeros only. For the moment it would be stored in the box, minimizing any changes that it could try to fight back. The data could easily be recompiled from the memories inside by any SpecOps team member.

Mirage turned to Enrage/Jazz, watching the process happen. He pulled from his own subspace, Jazz’ blue visor, which had been removed and replaced with implants for the mission. “Give me the codeword, when you’re back with me, Jazz,” he said.

::Pounce,:: Jazz said feeling he had total control back.

Mirage nodded his helm, “Good.” He brought the illumination to 25%, “I’ve got your visor here. Should we get rid of the implants? Red doesn’t look so good on you,” he said.

::Definitely. Red is so dark,:: Jazz said. ::And depressing.:: He removed the implants and held out his hand for the visor.

Mirage put the visor into Jazz’ hand. “Should we get you back to your normal paint scheme here? Or do you want to go home and do it with your mate?”

“Here,” Jazz said smiling as he saw Mirage. “Don’t want to remind Prowl of the persona program.”

“Let’s head into the washracks,” Mirage said, gesturing with an arm.

Jazz nodded his helm and headed in and the noblemech followed him. Mirage went to the storage closet at the end and pulled out the can of paint stripper, pouring it into a bucket. “Silence or chatter?” Mirage asked.

“Chatter,” Jazz said not wanting to hear the voices in his head and wanting to know what had happened since he had been gone.

“Well... Twins got creative and tried to prank Ratchet in his own medbay with a bucket of lime green paint, the color of which would even make Springer look pale in comparison,” Mirage said. “Anyhow, that backfired spectacularly while Prime and Ironhide were in his office. Green paint on all three of them.” He started spraying Jazz’ back with the chemical to remove his persona’s paint job.

Jazz chuckled at that bit of news. “Hide must have really gone after them for that,” he said.

“Indeed. Normally he can control the Twins, but he was racing after them calling for a beating on them. It took Prowl coming out to get the Twins to the brig while Prime handled Ironhide,” Mirage said. “Ratchet’s office is still bright green, a punishment of repainting for when the Twins are out.” Mirage was scrubbing off Enrage’s paint job, watching as Jazz’ original colors were coming off as well. 

Jazz smiled slowly turning for Mirage. “Let them brew a little while,” he said. “They will fight over who is to blame.”

“We’re going to have to repaint you after this,” Mirage said. “Prowl wound up with some green paint transfers on him from Ironhide. Gonna take a while to get three mechs cleaned up and repainted.”

“New paint sounds fine,” Jazz said.

“He’s been doing okay,” Mirage said, changing the subject. “You’re not going to have any paperwork for a few vorns and there’s a noticeable groove worn into the floor between your offices now.”

“My poor Prowl,” Jazz said turning again. “It will be great to see him again.”

“Are you injured at all?” Mirage asked. “I can take care of some of it here.”

“Quite a few scratches, and a few dents,” Jazz said and hissed as the paint stripper stung him some.

Mirage stopped the paint stripping, bending down onto one knee to examine the area. He gently poked at Jazz’ side, just above his hips at a transformation seam. Jazz squirmed at the touch. “Rat–, erm First Aid, may have to take a look at this,” Mirage said.

“Alright,” Jazz said. “If we have to can finish the paint removal back at the base, I guess.”

“Might as well finish up here, make it easier for the medic,” Mirage said.

There was a sudden loud rapping at the door, making Mirage stand up straight and go silent. On instinct he held up his hand, index finger raised in the ‘silent’ gesture. Jazz nodded his helm silently.

Mirage went over to the door, activating his invisibility as he looked out the small peep hole. He vented a sigh and opened the door. “I did say I’d bring him back at the end of the mission,” he said with a sigh, reappearing.

Jazz quietly watched Mirage and the door, what he could see as Prowl stepped inside the safe house.

“In the washracks,” Mirage said. “Pounce,” he said, using the old safe word for Jazz.

Jazz smiled and walked for the doorway of the ;washracks to see his mate.

Mirage stood to the side, letting the pair have time as he walked to the box to check it.

Prowl stepped forwards, visually examining Jazz’ frame. “You’re injured,” he stated. “Turn around.”

Jazz spun around. “It’s not a real bad injury,” he said.

Prowl dropped to one knee, fingers prodding at another injury to the back of the Porsche’s left knee. “Who were you in a knife fight with?” he asked.

Jazz thought back to his time. “Got in the middle of a fight between Breakdown and I don’t remember,” he said. “Walked in between and Breakdown pushed me into the other guys blade.”

“Your persona, Enrage was it? is not nearly as agile as you are,” Prowl said, already trying to work out the details. 

“Can’t let someone outshine me,” Jazz said looking at Prowl.

“Of course not. I am pleased that he is not you,” Prowl said, standing up and gently turned Jazz’ helm to kiss him.

Jazz returned the kiss. _::Missed you.::_

 _::I have missed you as well. It pleases me to see you with little damage from the mission,::_ Prowl said, breaking the kiss, but still cupping Jazz’ helm.

Jazz smiled at Prowl. “Just couldn’t wait could you?” he asked.

Prowl sighed, “No, I could not,” he admitted.

“Nothing wrong with that, I like,” Jazz said and kissed Prowl.

The tactician spun Jazz to face him and pulled the Porsche against his chest as he returned the kiss. Jazz cuddled enjoying the kiss with Prowl.

After bottling up his emotions about the mission and now having Jazz safely back, the enforcer was hungry for his mate. He reached around to grab Jazz’ aft as the other hand travelled higher to the narrow gap between his roof and his back.

Jazz moaned at the touch. _::Could maybe head home and then we show how much we missed each other. Or are you just wound too tight?::_

Prowl vented a sigh. _::I am sorry. But I have missed you.::_

 _::Oh don’t apologize, I am glad to see you and to feel you so close,::_ Jazz said. 

Prowl carefully pushed Jazz away, so he could appear professional again. “Mirage will have to continue what he began then. I fear if I take over, my control will slip.”

“I’ll see ya later, love,” Jazz said, brushing a hand against Prowl’s cheek.

Prowl nodded his helm and stepped out of the washracks. “Mirage, you may finish... I will return to base.” He left the safe house for the base. 

Jazz watched Prowl leave. Mirage walked over to the Porsche. “You okay, mech?” Mirage asked. 

“Yeah, just glad to be myself and anxious to be back home with him,” Jazz said.

“I'll hurry it up then,” Mirage said with a grin as he went back to stripping Jazz’ frame of the Decepticon paint scheme. 

“Thanks, Raj,” Jazz said.

Mirage finished up with the paint removal. “We can repaint you next cycle,” he said.

“Yeah sounds good,” Jazz said glad to see the red and black paint gone.

Mirage turned on the cleanser spray and picked up a cloth. “We’ll get you clean and then home.”

After helping Jazz get clean, Mirage grabbed the black box and helped Jazz outside. 

The pair drove back to base.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz walked into their quarters after being checked out by Ratchet.

Prowl had given up on trying to do anymore work, too distracted by his own emotions. He was reading an Earth mystery novel on a data pad to pass the time. “Hello love,” he said, looking up. 

“Hello,” Jazz said leaning down to kiss Prowl’s cheek and then laid out on the bed.

Prowl set the data pad down on the desk and turned in his chair to face Jazz. “Are you tired, love?” he asked. 

“A little bit,” Jazz said rolling over onto his side to look at his mate.

Prowl stood up and went to sit on the berth beside Jazz, who smiled at him. “What do you need?” Prowl asked. 

“Just want to be with you now, seems like it was so long,” Jazz said and ran a hand down Prowl’s thigh.

Prowl smiled and ran his hand over Jazz’ bumper and down the underside of it. “Do I have your permission to interface?” he asked. 

“Course you do,” Jazz said grinning.

Prowl carefully climbed over Jazz’ legs, straddling them. “I missed you. Our berth was empty without you in it.”

“And I missed you as well,” Jazz said looking up. “The mechs there don’t compare to you.”

Prowl bent over, nuzzling Jazz’ belly, the tips of his chevron against the underside of the Porsche’s bumper. _::Do you have preferences for your spike or valve today?::_ he asked as he opened his own interface panel. 

_::Want to feel you cum inside me, love when you take control,::_ Jazz said

Prowl moved down lower, trailing kisses over Jazz’ interface panel. “Open,” he said, lifting his helm enough to look at Jazz’ face. 

Jazz opened his interface panel. His valve already wet and dripping lubricant.

Prowl took in a shaky vent and dipped his helm to lick at the lubricants. His thumb went to rub at the small node. 

Jazz gasped at the sensations and Prowl went to work hungrily licking the valve and pushing his glossa inside to reach the first ring of sensors. 

_::Oh my big strong Prowl,::_ Jazz moaned over the bond.

_::Let go for me, Jazz. I will take you when you reboot,::_ Prowl said. 

Jazz shivered as he started overloading. Prowl kept licking away at Jazz’ valve, drinking up the lubricants before sitting up to watch his mate. 

“Been so long,” Jazz said as he slowly came back online.

Prowl smiled, “You are not finished yet,” he said, moving to line up his spike at his mate’s entrance. 

“Dontcha mean we aren't finished?” Jazz asked.

“Correct,” Prowl said, pushing his spike into Jazz’ now relaxed valve. Jazz moaned.

Prowl lifted Jazz’ legs up, resting his mate’s knees on the Datsun’s shoulders as he thrust in deep, hitting Jazz’ top node. 

“Oh yes, so deep,” Jazz said optics nearly closed as he grinned.

Prowl hummed, he knew Jazz liked it when he used berthtalk, “I am going to fill you with my transfluids until it spills onto our berth,” he said, pulling back and waiting for the whimper of loss. 

Jazz whimpered. “So empty,” he said. “Cum inside me, Copper.”

Prowl growled as was part of their game when Jazz used that nickname. “Our berth was as empty as you feel,” he said. He didn't push back in yet, using what self-control he still had. 

Jazz reached up to run a finger along Prowl’s spike.

The tactician gently swatted Jazz’ hand aside before thrusting back in quick and hard. _::Does that make you my robber?::_ he asked, moaning at the sensation of Jazz’ wonderful valve enveloping him. 

_::Guess so,::_ Jazz said. _::What did I rob you of?::_

_::Hmm...::_ Prowl mumbled, too busy now with the physical to give that question more processor power. He continued to rock in and out of Jazz’ valve, feeling the charge burn through his circuits. 

Jazz closed his optics, and moaned at the feeling forgetting his question at the sensation.

Prowl hilted his spike deep in Jazz’ valve as the charge surged through his body, along with his spike emptying itself of several weeks of accumulated transfluids surging into the Porsche’s valve. 

“Oh mech, that feels wonderful,” Jazz said.

Prowl collapsed beside Jazz on the berth, letting his overload take him.

Jazz drifted into recharge finally reconnected with his mate. When Prowl rebooted, he rolled onto his side and hooked an arm over Jazz, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep too.


End file.
